1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a signal processing method and apparatus based on multiple textures using video sensor excitation signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus and method based on multiple textures using video sensor excitation signals, which can compress and represent video signals and sensor signals at a low transfer rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical techniques for processing and compressing video signals and sensor signals have been configured to separate video signals and sensor signals and separately compress and represent the video signals and the sensor signals without processing and compression being done in an integrated manner. Techniques for processing and compressing video signals are based on a method of performing transform region processing on motion-estimated signals between video frames using a discrete cosine transform (DCT) or the like. Further, techniques for processing and compressing sensor signals are based on a method of controlling the compression bit rate depending on their own signals or the physical signal characteristics and importance levels of the signals. However, a typical signal compression technique is problematic in that it is difficult to represent the characteristics of various actual signals due to the inaccurate estimation and modeling of the characteristics of video signals and sensor signals. Furthermore, in frames having a large number of video motions or in a sensor signal interval with a large amount of noise, error values in the estimation of a signal representation model increase, so that a problem arises in that the bit rate increases when compression is performed. In order to solve this problem, although video signal compression standards represented by MPEG1/2/4 and H.261/3/4 have been proposed, the deterioration of video quality and audio quality is still serious when video and sensor signals are compressed at a low transfer rate, such as a 1/1000 bit rate relative to the original signals, at the present time. Furthermore, at present, detailed compression techniques related to sensor signals have not yet been proposed.